Adventure in anime
by Navy2Blue
Summary: The Monkey Team want to learn more about anime, so they deside to go see them. T because of Inuyasha's mouth!
1. Too much tv

**Navy**

Happy Morther's day! Before the story, I want to say I have a new and last oc. I don't know if the Jewel Team count for a oc or not, so this is my first OC. I think?

_A gray monkey in a skirt with a big fan appeared._

**Namina**

'Hey whats with my name!' she points at her name.

**Navy- **I'm not good at naming things! I was going to name Rain 'Tears' and BellGi 'BellStar'. Anyway I do not own SRMTHFG, just BellGi and Namina. At least I think I own BellGi. And I'm writing like this because my hands hurt.

**Ch.1- Too Much T.V**

**In the Chiro's room**

Chiro and Otto were watching T.V. Antauri come in and notice that they are still there after five hour.

Antauri: Don't you think your watching too much T.V

Otto & Chiro: Nope

BellGi: whats wrong with T.V /She appeared out of nowhere asking Antauri/

Antauri: You can cause yourself to get blind

Chiro: Yeah, but it's fun

Gibson walks in hearing about the T.V problem.

BellGi/looks at him/ What Now! Can't three people watch t.v without someone coming in saying how dumb their going to be!

Gibson/He ignores half of what she said/ Now that you bring that up, maybe thats why your so dumb

BellGi: And maybe thats why your so weak /she opens a random door and puts Gibson inside, then takes it off the wall/

Antauri: See, thats cearly something for a cartoon (Thats really not from a cartoon, it's from a anime show that played a long time ago)

Otto: Cool! (Navy- Cool!)

Sparx/He walks in/ Wheres Gibson, I need his help?

BellGi: 5 miles aways

Chiro: how do you know where he is, if you took the door off the wall?

BellGi: It's a portal door that goes 5 miles away, I got it from a pink haired lady in** Anime **Land.

Antauri: can you explain to us what Anime Land is?

BellGi: Sure/she takes out a map/ Anime Land is this part of the map all the way over here /she points to the left side/

Nova/she walks in/ whys eveyone in here?

Otto: We're learning about Anime

Gibson/walks in with a very ticked off face/

BellGi: Hi there. what are you doing back here so soon?

Gibson/drags her out the room/

Chiro: well she isn't coming back soon

Otto/jumps up/ maybe we should go to Anime Land

Eveyone: Yeah!

**End ch.**

**Navy**

I'm done! I hope you liked it.

**Namina**

But why I'm I here! And why didn't you finish your other storys!

**BellGi**

Yeah! What happened to me! Did we growup! And why did you write this before being done with the first 1st and 2nd ones!

**Navy**- I'm going to finish them, I had some great ideas, and I also like to go back and forth in storys. I might even give Namina a new name. But until next time plaese reveiw. And if I don't come back for a long time again can someone babysit the Jewel Team.


	2. Meet Namina

**Navy**

I'm back again. Thanks for reveiwing and some times most OC's are bas off some one you know. Like BellGi is my dog.

**BellGi**

What! I'm a dog!

**Namina**

Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Navy-** Your my boxing fish!

**Namina-** What!

**Navy- **Any way I do not own SRMTHFG. Now, On with the show.

**Ch.2- Meet Namina**

**The Main Room**

Once eveyone got out chiro room, they went to the main room.

Otto: where do you think Gibson took BellGi?

BellGi and Gibson walks in

Sparx: where were you?

BellGi: getting brain damage with a lamppppppppppppppp

He looked at Gibson then back to BellGi

Antauri: What al happened

BellGi: Well you seeeeeeeeeee

Alarm: Beeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeeep!

Everyone ran to the screen

Chiro: Theres a ship coming in course with us

The ship was coming closer and closer to crashing

Everyone was screaming like crazy (minus Antauri), once the ships hit they were hurled to one of the plants and land in a lake that had a draw on looking sky.

Gibson: damage report

Nova: The ship's damage is 89 percent, but the other ship's damage is .1 percent

Chiro: That Not Fair! They hardly got hurt!

The doors of the other ship opened and someone in a coat walked into the Super Robot.

: Who in the galaxy teach you to drive! A Crazy Old Man!

Everyone ran to the side of the room

Chiro: Who really teach you to drive.

ANSGO: (**A**ntauri, **N**ova, **S**parx, **G**ibson, and **O**tto) Mandarin

BellGi/she interupted/ Raku made us to drive, but she ran away, and said something about getting tired of all the dummies arounddddddddddd

: Hello! I'm still here

Gibson: we're sorry about your ship, I guess we weren't paying attention

: who's in charge here?

Chiro: I am, why? And who are you?

/takes off her coat and her fan/ I'm Namina

Eveyones eyes got wider when they saw her.

**End ch.2**

**Navy**

They are my last OC's, I promised.

**Namina**

And you know why I'm here.

**Navy-** I also need a list of anime that you think should be on it. And please review.


	3. Chiro the Demon

**Navy**

Hello! Before I almost forget and leave I want to update this chapter, thanks for the list of anime, and here's a hint of what the anime on this is /coughs/ Shikon jewel shards.

**Namina**

(what is with her and jewels!) Here's the list.

Inuyasha, Detective Conan, Rurouni Kenshin, Dragon Ball /Z/ GT, One Piece, Love Hina(manga), Pokemon, Beyblade, ZatchBell, CardCaptor Sakura, Battle B-Damon, Sonic X, Tokyo Mew Mew, Full Metal Alchmist, Yu-Gi-Oh, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Navy-** I hope you like it. And** I do not own **any of the anime at the top and SRMTHFG. Also do you think I should wirte this a different way and everyone gets a chapter!

**Chiro- **Even me! **Navy-** Yeah!

**BellGi-** Even me! **Gibson-** you had a story!

**Otto-** Even me! **Navy-** Sure in One Piece.

**Nova-** Even me! **Navy- **Your in Full Metal Alchmist. Now to the story!

**Ch.3- Chiro the monkey demon.**

**In the main room**

Chiro: Why did you hit our ship?

Namina: Hey! You hit my ship and I was trying to stop you from getting killed!

Nova: How's crashing not getting us killed?

Namina: It's better then getting eaten alived.

Sparx: what's gonna eat us out here?

Namina: go outside and look.

**Out side**

Sparx: where are we?

Namina: you're on a demon planet.

Otto: what's that mean?

Gibson: it means that there are powerful creatures among us.

Antauri/looks into the forest/ I think we should learn more about this place

BellGi/Everyone looks at her/ Hm? The only thing thing I know about demons are that they don't attack villages with priestesses (If I'm wrong just tell me)

Chiro: So all we need is to find a village for the night

Otto: Why can's we stay in the Super Robot.

Nova: did you ever think about what would happen.

Otto: No. Why/starts to thinks/

**Otto's thought**

The Monkey Team are in their beds asleep and BellGi's on the floor of the main room. ( an: I might give her a rest and sent her to a beach plant with the Jewel Team in the next ch.)

Otto/in bed/ Zzzzzzz. I don't see anything bad happening.

Suddenly a big turtle demon eats half of the robot! Everyone is screaming and running for their lives.

Otto: Oh

**Thoughts end**

Nova: See

Otto: Not really

Gibson: Forget it! Let's just go!

_Before I go on if you never heared of Inuyasha, please read this._

_Inuyasha is about a girl named 'Kagome'. She and family lives near the Higure shrine. She goes into the shrine's well house to get her cat, but a centipede demon drags her into the well and go back 500 years to feudal Japan. While she's there she learns that she is the reincarnation of Kikyou a woman who die 50 years ago. Kagome meets 'Kaede' an old priestess and little sister of Kikyou and 'Inuasha' a half dog demon who Kikyou pinned to a tree for 50 years. When she frees him, he kills the centipede and tries to kill her to get the Shikon no tama (an: other name for it is The Shikon Jewel ). So Kaede throw a rosary(an: neckalac) on his neck that cause him to hit the ground really hard when Kagome says "sit". When she shatters the jewel into thousands she has to get all the pieces and stop the evil demon 'Naraku' from geting them all. Along on their journey they team up with Shippo the fox demon, Miroku the monk and Sango the demon-hunter. _

(If you don't understand then say 'Forget this! I can learn this from the village 

They walked for a few minutes til they got there.

Chiro: this looks ok

Man: Demon child! leave our village/he attacks Chiro with a stick/

Chiro/jumps out of the way/ Hey! I'm not a demon

Man: If you're not a demon then why do you have those macks on yea face and wharn srange clothes?

Man2: What of those rock monsters!

Chiro: but I'm not a demon! And they're monkeys/an old lady walked in fount of him/

Kaede: Please, leave this poor demon alone. He's only a child.

Chiro: But I'm not... oh forget!

The village men stop chasing him after an hour. Then a woman took Chiro to find him the perfect clothes for they're time, while the others relax.

**Not that far away**

The Inuyasha team was traveling to the village to rest, but what they didn't know was that they were going to make some new friends... or will they make some new enemies!

Kagome- We're almost to Kaede's hut, so once we get there I'm going home for a few days.

Inuyasha- Weach! Your not going anywhere until you get back the shikon jewel you broke!

Kagome- Inuyasha SIT!

Inuyasha- /that forces him 1 feet under the ground/ ow

Shippo- /jumps on Sango's shoulder/ He'll never learn, will he

Sango/shakes her head no/

With Chiro the lady found him a white shirt and a pair of white pants with a flower on both. ( The clothes are like his but the sleeves are long and the pants are a little puffly. There's a name for them but I can remember)

Lady: Ain't you a cute demon now

Chiro: I'm not a demon

Lady: How cute. Run along now /she waves him good bye/ (An: People are not this nice to demons but since Chiro have friends most of the villaggers think he's a good demon)

**Keade's hut**

Sparx: What happen to you, kid.

Chiro: I got new clothes and everyone thinks I'm a demon /he said in a sad voice/

Namina: Maybe you are a demon!

Chiro: How can I be a demon?

Namina: I don't know. Ask a demon.

Chiro lean againt a tree to sleep.

Chiro/whispers/ I wish I was a demon... Then maybe they'll stop calling me one. /falls to sleep/

While they slept a dark figure came after hearing Chiro.

Kikyou: Don't worry I'll make sure your wish is forfilled /She took out a potion and slid some in his mouth/

Chiro's hair turned gray and he began to grow fangs and a tail. She then disappered behind a tree.

The next morning Chiro was in pain all over. When he woke up he sensed a dog demon, so he ran to Keade's hut to warn her.

Chiro: Keade! A dog demon is coming!

Keade: That's just Inuyasha.

Chiro: Inu-who?

Keade told him the story of Inuyasha and the others and about their adventurers. When she finished the story Chiro went outside and attack again, but this time it was a guy with silver hair, doggy ears and had red clothes a little like his.

**End ch.3**

(In the Urbz)

Navy: Ha! Will what do you think?

Gibson: Didn't you say Kikyo die 50 years ago?

Navy: yes

Chiro: Then why is she alive?... Navy... Navy!

Namina: Navy's gone and a witch took her ashes and kidnap Kagome then use half her soul to bring Kikyo back to life. And before I go I want to say have a GREAT SUMMER/jumps a motocycle and drives/ Yaaaa!

Otto: Is she allowed to drive?

Antauri: No. But we are in a game and aren't we supposed to be in anime.

Sparx: Yeah, but now we can do any!

Nova/reading the rules/ Nope, we can't ran.

Sparx: or what

BellGi: or we'll go to jail. Like in the board game!

Otto: Really! Oh and please reveiw and have a great Summer again!


End file.
